Chibi land, the land of Chibi's and candy!
by Jillian Jiggs
Summary: The yu-gi-oh cast get sent to...CHIBI LAND! What horror's await them? Well...for starts they meet their Chibi selves...


Zee: Hello, and welcome to….YU-GI-OH IN CHIBI LAND! dun dun dun

Jill: Good, good…

Zee: Now…because it's on my computer…there will be hinted yaoi …until I have bugged Jill enough to make couples.

Jill: Yeah, yeah…anyway this will be in FIC form, because it's more fun in fic form.

Zee: Anyway, the hinted couplings-

Jill: You're very persistent aren't you?

Zee: I get my way because it's on my comp. Now the hinted the couples are-

Yami/ Yugi

Seto/ Jou

Bakura/ Ryou

Marik/ Malik

Anzu/ very, very, very painful death by the characters own chibi forms.

Zee: Let us start.

Jill: yeah.

Warning: This story is rated PG-13, due to strong language and hinted yaoi.

Disclaimer: We do not own it…cries we only own our char KD. No not the food…

"Blah" Talking

'Blee' thinking

Beep Narrator person dude…also known as KD!

boo TV and/or radio and/or electronic stuff that have people talking.

Now. Understandably we must tell you that poor Yugi has a disorder, when he talks, for some poor reason, will now speak with a type of German accent thingy. Why?

Jill: How the fuck are we suppose to know?!

Zee: Sure we're writing it, but hey it's his disorder, not ours.

Yugi: …oh poo…T-T

In the Game shop.

It was very beautiful and quite day in Domino City. The city was calm, and 9 companions where gathered in the game shop, happily chatting together.

"I AM NOT A DOG YOU STUPID FUCK!" Jou screamed, repeatedly hitting the multi-billionaire CEO in the head after finally pulling away from Ryou who had tried to hold him back.

I stand corrected…

"That can't be good for him.." Yugi said, sitting beside his Yami, whose name is Yami. Seto finally pushed the blond off him.

Suddenly, the television turned on, two teens where talking.

Hi! I'm Jill, this is Zee. Guess what? We're taking you to Chibi land! Why? Because we can! Said a highly sugar intoxicated girl with long, puffy brown hair.

Stop rambling Jill replied the second, who had long black hair and wearing all striped clothing..

No, I can ramble all I want.

then we will never get to chibi land!

good point! The stunned Yu-gi-oh cast all gave a surprised yelp as the girls jumped from the Television and shoved them into it. The girls smiled, sat on the couch, and held the remote and turned it to channel 2 million.

-----------------------Chibi land-----------------

"Where….are we.." Ryou moaned, looking around. He heard groans from below him and saw that he was on top of the pile of friends. He noticed the land was…entirely made of CANDY.

"Oh…no…WE'RE IN CHIBI LAND!" He shrieked.

"Get off…" Moaned Bakura, who was at the bottom of the pile.

After a few confusing moments, the gang where all standing in a line, Jou and yugi were currently licking a candy cane light post.

" 'Ey ash long ash ve dun meet no chibi's, ve're safe." Yugi mumbled through the sugar candy of goodness with his German accent because of his disorder. Suddenly, a chibi appeared, he had long red hair and bigger eyes then yugi.

"I have come to tell you why you are here. You have many challenges on this quest. You must go through the land of Chibi's and defeat KD, you will face hard times and need to work together. You need not worry of food, because the land is made of candy. You are also in here…because Jill and Zee are just really evil. Now you will need things, I have rope and other things, now I must warn, you absolutely MUST KNOW what I'm about to tell you-"

----In the game shop---

"This part is boring, let's see what else is on until they finish this speech." Zee nodded and Jill changed the channel.

----Yu-gi-oh cast----

Suddenly, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, Marik, Malik and Anzu found them selves in another television show.

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"

"Welcome back! I'm Jerry Springer. Today's topic is, Girly guys who look gay but don't know if they are or not!"

On the stage so far was Sesshomaru from Inu yasha, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and Haku from Naruto.

"What the hell? We need to know what the chibi dude was saying!" said Marik in a really, really pissed off voice.

"Now Sesshomaru, you say you KNOW you're not gay, but I have a question." Jerry said, ignoring the outburst from Marik.

The inu demon glared.

"WHY DO YOU WEAR MAKE-UP THEN GAY-BOY??!!" Bakura shouted, shaking the other albino.

----Game shop---

"The chibi dude should be done now…" Zee said, clicking it back.

"Aww I wanna know what happens…"

-----------Chibi land-----------

The Yu-gi-oh cast found them selves in the same place they were standing five minutes ago, bakura found he was just shaking air.

"And that is what you absolutely needed to know. I bid you fare well." The red haired chibi left, leaving the cast hopelessly confused.

"WAIT DAMMIT!" Yami yelled, but it was to late.

"This is a waste of time." Seto growled.

"Let's beat this KD person. Think of it as a game." Yugi said, trying to calm his pissed off yami.

"Fine." Everyone chanted at him.

And so they started walking down a brown colored road. Bakura, who had been on the bottom of the pile when they landed spoke up.

"The road is chocolate." He said, having to dive bomb out of the path of Anzu as she flung her self down on the road.

"My chocolate!" Anzu screamed. Everyone backed away into the sucker tree forest.

"Where do we go?" Malik asked, watching as Jou climbed up a tree and grabbed a huge ass sucker.

"….how about the big castle that says 'KD IS IN THE HOUSE YO!' ?" Yugi suggested. Jou said nothing, for he was still climbing higher and higher. Kaiba was under the same tree, watching the blond.

"Mutt! What are you doing up- OW!" Kaiba fell into the chocolate ground as a sucker slammed into his head at Mach 5 speed.

"Sorry moneybags!" Jou called. Seto glared and rubbed his aching head.

"Let's just go…" Yami suggested, as they walked towards the large castle of NO RETURN! lightning flashes

(after a few horrifying moments of watching Anzu drool the cast managed to get her to follow them)

At the castle Gates

They came across a guard who had a huge yellow hat with a purple feather sticking from it, a long yellow cape with suit and a walking stick with a big ass diamond on the top.

"Sup dawg? I'm Big Pimpin! The guard of this KD homie's pad." Big Pimpin said.

"Uhhh…can we go in?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Hell no." They face faulted. Big Pimpin pointed his staff at them.

"You must answer my riddles three, if you wish to see KD." They blinked.

"Get into three groups, you'll be with tha' group for the rest of your stay. Now, these questions will be mild, compared to ones that will come later. Now hush all, get into your group so I can ask the riddles." He said, now smoking a joint that was like, 4 inches long. They nodded and got into the groups, which where-

Yami, Yugi and snickers Anzu. Bakura, Ryou and Malik. Marik, Seto and Jou.

"Damn…I'm stuck with a psycho and moneybags…" Jou pouted. Seto rolled his eyes and Marik stroked the blade of the millennium Rod.

"First…I'll get Little Jou to do my bidding…then I'll…" Marik mumbled.

"Leave me alone!" Jou eked and hid behind Kaiba.

"Yo! Listen to my riddles three." Big Pimpin said.

"What's little and tiny with huge fuckin eyes, with sweet lightly voices, and make good little spies?" He resighted.

A/N: we realize these rhymes suck, but let's see YOU do something better?

"Yugi!" Bakura exclaimed. Yugi looked up at him with his water eyes and started crying.

"Look that you've done!" Yami growled, then cuddled his aibou.

"No. Not the wee man." Pimpin said.

"…Chibi's." The know-it-all Mr. Kaiba said.

"You are correct Ma Man, your group may enter." Pimpin stepped aside to let them in. Kaiba, Jou and Marik walked in. Seto with a smug look on his face, Jou looking worried and Marik still stroking the rod with an evil look.

"This one has no rhyme but whatever. If a tree falls in the forest and falls on a Mimi, does anyone care?"

"Fuck no." Bakura mumbled, picking gummy bear leafs from Ryou's hair.

"That's right." Everyone looks at Bakura.

"Haha! In your FACE pharaoh!" Bakura smiled smugly. Pimpin stepped aside, Bakura, Ryou and Malik stepped into the castle, a faint call was heard.

"Marik! I wanna hold your rod!" Malik yelled.

"Wait 'till we get home!" Marik yelled back, his voice further away.

"Not that rod!" Malik screeched.

"That was disturbing." said Ryou.

Pimpin walked in front of the last three.

"How many roads must a man walk down, before you can call him a man?"

"You already called him a man, so none Foo' ." Yami said, still holding Yugi. Anzu stared, drooling because she's a ditz.

"Yup. Go on brother, Peace!" Yami held up two fingers and walked with yugi to join the others in what looked like a giant ballroom . The scene was…quite different. Bakura was in an headlock, Marik was yelling at him and Ryou, Jou, Seto and Malik were watching while eating popcorn.

"Where'd you get the popcorn?" Yugi asked.

"The couch is made of it." Jou explained, pointing to a couch behind them.

Suddenly, Candy man by Aqua starts playing as KD descends down a twirling stair case.

"I am your candy man, find me in bounty land!" KD sang off-key, dancing very badly. "I have presents for you all!"

"…what KIND of presents?" Malik asked.

"Is it food?" Jou asked.

"Don't you think of anything other then food?" Bakura growled.

"Yes, but right now I'm hungry." Jou said with a grin.

"You just ate like fifty suckers!"

"Suckers are for sucking, not eating."

"Hey! Your presents are…you chibi selves!" Kd exclaimed, clapping happily.

"What…the CRAP?!" Marik and Bakura yelled, now starting to curse in Egyptian. Suddenly 9 hyper and super kawaii big eyed chibi's ran into the giant ballroom, they ran to their older selves.

" 'Ugi!" exclaimed the surprisingly not so short chibi. Chibi yugi looked up, everyone looked at him.

"Holy crap…your chibi is taller then mine!" Bakura yelled, holding the evil looking albino chibi with red eyes.

"Not ma faul'!" Chibi bakura yelled, showing sharp little fangs.

"He's taller then mine too…" Jou mumbled, looking at the red faced Chibi Jou.

"I'm so proud…" Yugi sniffled and hugged the younger, smaller version of himself.

"I'll kill you…" Chibi Marik growled, trying to cut Malik with his chibi rod. Marik growled and whacked his Chibi form.

"Touch him and I'll kill Chibi Malik." Marik's eyes glowed.

"You wouldn't dawe!" Chibi Marik glared at his older self.

Malik and Chibi Malik just stared.

Seto looked down, and staring up at him was his Chibi self complete with Chibi trench coat and brief case.

"Hewwo Seto. May I intewest you in a deal of a wife time? If you get me a puppy, I can get you a secwet code fow dis wowld." Chibi seto said, looking at some files.

"Not interested." He said, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"Pwease? I weally wanted a puppy." Chibi seto sniffled.

"No." Seto said.

"All I sniff wanted was sniff a puppy…" Chibi seto looked like he was going to cry. Just then, Seto saw Chibi jou run by. He grabbed the Chibi and put a red collar around Chibi Jou's neck and attached it to a leash. He put the Chibi down and gave the leash to his Chibi self.

"There." He smiled smugly.

"Hewwo puppy." Chibi seto laughed evilly.

"I ain't no puppy!" Chibi jou chirped. Jou ran over and began to yell at Seto.

On the other side of the room…

"Hewwo…" Chibi ryou said shyly, looking up at his older self.

can you say awwww?

"Now, If we blow a whole in da floor, den pu' the Man eawer bug cawd down, he can eat da men. Then we can take da shinnies." Chibi Bakura exclaimed to Bakura, rubbing his tiny little hands together in the most adorably way ever.

"I like the way you think." Bakura said, patting his Chibi self.

"No viowence!" Chibi ryou said, shaking his little finger at his Chibi yami. Ryou doing the same too Bakura.

Anzu and her Chibi began to drool together, watching Yami and Chibi Yami.

" I am Phawaoh, get me Candy!" Chibi yami ordered Yami.

"No. I'm Pharaoh, and I'm bigger then you so ha!" Yami yelled.

"Hewe this! I am Phawaoh, I twust in da-" Kick. Chibi Yami kicked Yami in the shin, causing Yami to double over in pain. "I twust in my ability to kick your all weally, weally hawd." He ran away, laughing evilly and jumping into Yugi's arms.

" 'Ugi! 'Ami is being mean!" Chibi Yami cried, looking so darn cute.

"I didn't! You kicked me!" Yami yelled, pointing threateningly.

"I would nevew! You is me. You believe me, don't you 'Ugi?" He pulled out his big watery eyes,

"Oh course. Yami! How could you!" Yugi scolded, glaring at Yami as he held Chibi Yugi and Chibi Yami. They were cuddling.

"I-I didn't!" Yami looked like he was ready to cry.

"Stop being a Baby Pharaoh!" Bakura sneered. "Ow!" He looked down, Chibi ryou was glaring at him, still pinching his leg.

"You is mean. Be mowe like Bakuwa!" Chibi ryou said, pointing to Chibi Bakura.

"I wove you Wyou." Chibi Bakura said, a fake halo above his head.

"I Ain't a puppy!" Chibi jou said, breaking into a loud wailing cry, caused ever one to jump. They looked at him.

"Seto is being mean! He calls me puppy and it's evew so huwtful…" Jou said, looking so adorable, with his large honey colored eyes. Seto and Chibi seto looked at the glaring Jou's.

"Say sowwy!" Chibi Ryou and Chibi Yugi chirped.

"Nevew." Chibi seto growled, still holding the leash.

Mean while…

" Nehenehenehenehe!" Kd laughed at them all.

"You have a gay laugh…" Marik commented, pulling at the sides of Chibi Marik's mouth and the Chibi did the same to him.

"Why aren't they getting along? Everyone else (except Yami and Chibi Yami..) is getting along Especially Bakura and Chibi Bakura…" Malik said, holding Chibi Malik in his arms.

"Cause he's a jewk!" Chibi Marik yelled, still pulling on Marik's face.

"Cause he's not cute enough!" Marik yelled as well, Chibi Marik stopped and went into a dark corner, spinning his finger on the ground.

"You went too faw dat time. That huwt, wight hewe." He clutched his heart.

"Don't try your evil mind games on me!" Marik yelled, scaring most of the Chibi's, mostly just the lights.

For now on, when we say all the lights, we also mean Jou, because if there was a light for seto, it would be jou.

"Marik! Be nice!" Malik said, picking Chibi Marik up. Marik huffed.

"Now, in exchange for your presents, I will take Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou." KD smiled.

"Your gay AND evil!" Jou cried. Suddenly, ropes wrapped around them and pulled them into the floor….

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Will they ever get the lights back?

Will they ever get rid of the Chibi's?

Will we ever stop tormenting them?

I can at least answer the last part. No. No way in hell. It's to damn fun.

Jill: Sweet…

KD: You made me GAY!

Zee: Yup

Jill: you remind me of that gay guy in Kids in the Hall….


End file.
